Warrior Takemikazuchi
Warrior Takemikazuchi (ぶじんたけみかずち) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Cocytus. Appearance Warrior Takemikazuchi is a Nephilim that wears a dark red samurai armor. Personality Warrior Takemikazuchi is a risk taker and wants to enjoy the game to the fullest during his time as a clan member of the Nine's Own Goal in YGGDRASIL. Background Warrior Takemikazuchi was one of the original members who founded Nine's Own Goal. As a warrior, he happened to admire Touch Me’s strength and considered him to be his greatest rival. Also, Warrior Takemikazuchi had a hobby of making weapons for his character to use in battle. Particularly, he hopes to make the kind of weapon that can help him defeat his rival, Touch Me. However, before Warrior Takemikazuchi could complete the weapon, he suffered the tragedy of losing his greatest rival who quit the game. In the end, his ultimate weapon (still incomplete) was later placed on display in the Treasury. Before Takemikazuchi logged out for the last time, he gave his sword God Slaying Emperor Blade to his creation, Cocytus as a farewell gift. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of Ainz Ooal Gown including Warrior Takemikazuchi in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz used Warrior Takemikazuchi’s Takemikazuchi MK 8 in the battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen. The Two Leaders Arc After Ainz failed to communicate with some ogres, he managed to kill one of them and sending the other away. During the battle, he remember Punitto Moe who once said that ‘punching them in the face is a good way to make the other party behave’. However, Ainz then wondered if it was actually Warrior Takemikazuchi who said that. Abilities and Powers Warrior Takemikazuchi is considered to be one of the strongest members of Ainz Ooal Gown. He had levels in offense-oriented classes like Kensei and so on. Much like Nishikienrai, his defense was also low. Yet at the same time however, he had the highest physical damage ability in the entire guild. Active * Acalanatha: The first blow of the Bright King Combo. It has two components, the Kurikara Sword and the Fudo Kensaku. * Bright King Combo: A move that if pulled off successfully, increases the DPS. It is a move that is worthy of being called an ultimate attack, but at the same time it can only be used once a day. * Fudo Kensaku: It reduces the evasive abilities of opponents with low karma values. This decrease is directly proportional to the amount of negative karma its target has. * Kundali: The Dispenser of Heavenly Nectar, Gundari Myo-O. It releases a serpent from his hand, which suddenly expands and coils around the enemy, further locking it in place. * Kurikara Sword: A move that does more damage the lower the opponent’s karma score is. * Razor Edge * Slash-All * Trailokyavijayarāja: The Conqueror of Three Planes, Gozanze Myo-o. It runs towards the enemy with his lance. * Vajrayaksa: The Devourer of Demons, Kongo-Yasha Myo-O. It mauls the enemy with his electrically-charged vajra-sword. * Yamāntaka: After Trailokyavijayarāja, the Defeater of Death, Daiitoku Myo-o. It materializes and smites the enemy with his massive club. Main Equipment * [[God Slaying Emperor Blade|'God Slaying Emperor Blade']]: A katana with a blade length of 180cm. It was given to Cocytus. * [[Takemikazuchi MK 8|'Takemikazuchi MK 8']] * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Consumable Items * Cash Items Relationships Cocytus Warrior Takemikazuchi is Cocytus's creator. Cocytus wields his God Slaying Emperor Blade and holds this blade as one of his prized possessions so as to keep the memory of his creator close. Momonga Warrior Takemikazuchi supported Momonga to become the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and he liked the idea that his friend suggested on conquering the unexplored dungeon in one go. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Touch Me Warrior Takemikazuchi considered Touch Me his greatest rival and was forging a weapon with the aim of defeating him. Unfortunately, he lost his rival and the weapon was left incomplete in the Treasury. While Warrior Takemikazuchi respected Touch Me as a leader, he thought that his plans for dungeon delves weren't really exciting. Bukubukuchagama They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Yamaiko They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai They had a friendly relationship and Nishikienrai called him by the nickname of Ken-ya. Warrior Takemikazuchi's friendly relationship with Nishikienrai was inherited by Cocytus, who also shares a friendly relationship with Narberal Gamma, Nishikienrai's creation. They also worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked together in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown was named from the combined suggestions of Warrior Takemikazuchi and Punitto Moe. * Let alone Momonga, Warrior Takemikazuchi was implied to have also did battle with Touch Me and lost too. Quotes * (To his Guild Members): "Well, I'm not going to say Touch-san is wrong or that he’s cowardly, but dungeon delves that he plans aren’t really exciting. I still want to take part in this foolish expedition and flail around like an idiot. Momonga-san, you’re the best. I knew picking you as Guildmaster was the right choice." * (To his Guild Members): "This is a game. A game. A total party kill is just part of the fun. After all, Nine’s Own Goal was a clan founded by fools. Why do you think the clan was named that way? Didn’t we all do foolish things in the past? Humanoids mocked us for fools, while our fellow heteromorphic players hated us for doing unnecessary things. We only became more respectable after our numbers increased. Actually, no, do you remember how the first World-Class Item we found got snatched away? And I’ll say again, Touch Me did nothing wrong. But… but I still want to mess around like a fool again." * (To Momonga): "I came here because this was what I wanted to do. I couldn’t ask for anything more. I’ve always wanted to predict the foe’s tactics in a battle with no clear means of victory. Plus, if I’m backed up by you guys, that move of mine might..." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Giants Category:Nephilim Category:Warriors Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick